The Fall Of Power
by DissectingPomegranates
Summary: A decision had to be made! To live or die? Who gets to make the decision and allowed to play god?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Greetings, you'll have to forgive my lack of usual uploads as I've been swamped with balancing my ward placement, uni module, work, study and my dying social life! _

_Chapter five of (Picking up the shattered pieces) has hit the dreaded writers block which sucks and sadly will have to take a break while I chill from the ongoing fic! BUT...this hasn't stopped my doodles and planned some one-shots in the pipeline and possibly a songfic compilation but this totally depends on time._

_Well enjoy this lil number and pardon any/all spelling/grammar mistakes but felt I just had to work on something other than uni stuff and quickly so I could do something productive for uni._

The Fall of Power

The monitors offered an eerie sense of peace and tranquility within the small side room, the only movement was the ventilator which kept her paralyzed shell alive. Barely clinging onto the fraying threads of life as her chest steadily rose and fell as the machine kept the unconscious witch alive.

Sitting alone in the darkened room, she watched from the corner almost hypnotized by the continuous rhythm of the complex machinery, a symphony of noises which she had grown accustomed too but also the steady rise and fall of her chest as the machine gently forced oxygen through the tube that had been inserted down her throat.

But both witches were not alone in the room. Tension filled the air, making it impossible for her to concentrate on anything, trying to clutch onto the last of her optimistic thoughts, the impending collision of bad news would soon arrive from the medical staff. It was only a matter of time. She wished that this was just the product of her aging mind that had conjured up this sick and twisted nightmare and the alarm clock would bring about the end of the insufferable agony that she had been forced to endure.

It was heartbreaking to witness the downfall of such a powerful and young witch, as she had been reduced to needing and relying on the help from others, it was a foreign concept but she was unaware of her surroundings. Her body, a shell of its former glory now lying defenseless on the pressure mattress which caressed skeletal, lifeless like body, almost too painful for the other witch to watch.

It was a terrible thought but if she were ever in that position then she would hope that someone would take care of her and end her pain instead of the prolonged suffering. The likelihood of any from of recover would require short of a miracle of biblical proportions, it was indeed bleak and the chances of a positive outcome were quickly diminishing like sand escaping through her hands, powerless to aid her in her time of need.

* * *

><p>The door clicked shut as someone entered the room. The small smile, used to normally greet the medical and nursing staff faltered and instead her trademark scowl returned.<p>

"What are _you _doing here?" questioned the voice

"It is visiting time...are you going to deny me...my right to visit?"

"I, very much doubt that Constance would want _you_ here!" she hissed

"Oh! Come now Amelia..." she held her hands up, "Putting our differences aside...I'm here for Constance now."

Amelia sneered visibly annoyed and not allowing her self to be taken in by the lies that spewed from her. Nothing was ever about anyone else not unless it somehow had a direct benefit "You'll have to forgive my lack of sympathy...especially from you Hecketty."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Face Off

Hecketty Broomhead relaxed back into the chair, allowing her eyes to soften as she observed her former student; she remained motionless on the bed with only the slightest movement of her chest giving any indication that she was still part of this world but only in a physical sense.

She sighed, breaking the rigid posture that her body had become accustomed, her shoulders sagged, a sign that she had admitted defeat, knowing that Constance would likely never regain consciousness. To never be part of the world which she had now abandoned and the ever logical mind of Hecketty had already come to terms and severed the emotional ties in a bid to protect her self but Amelia prolonged the suffering.

Constance or rather her shell of her former powerful self appeared frail, devoid of everything that made the young witch unique and all powerful now solely relied on an artificial lifeline in order to preserve her body.

The two older witches which had such a profound impact on her life, polar opposites, the dreaded past and the warm present. Now her uncertain future was hanging in a state of diminishing balance.

"Why _are _you here?" pushed Amelia, wanting answers to her suspicious questioning mind, knowing that not all was right

"My poor dear, Amelia...I have been visiting Constance since I found out about her current predicament. I simply arranged my visits to avoid _you _but it would seem..." she cleared her throat, "That today, I have unfortunately overstayed my welcome." She snipped

Amelia was not exactly convinced, "I find that hard to believe...considering the complicated past you and Constance have shared...I know what happened at collage...so you'll have to forgive my suspicions of your sudden 'caring' nature."

Hecketty stood from the chair, regaining her solider like stance before closing the space between herself and Amelia, "I have Constance' best interests at heart."

She snorted, "First of all...you need a heart to care and second, you _will _leave...now!"

Hecketty was slightly taken back by the smaller witch's tone, the anger clearly directed at her. She knew that Constance and Amelia were close, sharing a similar relationship to that of a mother and daughter bond which Hecketty secretly envied.

"Despite our differences, Amelia...and I'll admit there was a complex past between myself and Constance but that was in the past...I am here for Constance," she paused, attempting to appeal to Amelia's warm heart and emotions, she loathed to sink to such a level, too used to getting her own way for so long, "It maybe difficult for you to comprehend but I do actually care about my former student...that is why I am here."

Amelia felt her scowl soften, questioning her own motives and dislike towards the former tutor and inspector, "To be quite honest...I don't think Constance would appreciate you being here...both of you alone in the same room?" she hinted, knowing about the past

"Oh! Amelia, always one for the dramatics...that was the past and right now I am thinking about the future of Constance."

Amelia cocked an eyebrow intrigued, "Whatever are you talking about?"

Hecketty sighed loudly, clearly annoyed at Amelia's cluelessness, "You have allowed yourself to be deceived by the bumbling medical staff and your emotional bonds to Constance...cloud your judgement. You have blinded yourself...she is suffering because you allow her to live..."

Amelia felt her face burning with heat, the furious temper and her fists shaking angrily by her sides at the accusation made by Hecketty and what she was implying, "Now, see here...I haven't given up hope and I'll be damned if you try to undermine my authority."

"Trying to ease your guilt Amelia? Your incompetence had caused this..." waving her arm towards the hospital bed, "I blame _you _for this." She hissed

Amelia trembled, with guilt that she could have contributed and failed to prevent Constance from something far worse than death. Lingering somewhere between life and death and she prayed that one day she would open her eyes, to forgive her. Anger caused her body to shake at the same time, knowing that Constance was her own determined person and no amount of concern on Amelia's part would change her regimented routine but she was haunted by the continuing thoughts of what if's?

She would never forget that night.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey hey guys, just a wee present as I'll be away to New York for a long weekend before diving into the deep end once I return so no idea when the next upload will take place! This fic started off as two line doodle on the bus and now look, chapter three has been uploaded so there's no particular plan compared to the mighty quadrilogy I've been working on! There might be only a few more chapters left as this was just for a playful distraction while organizing my head/thoughts for chapter six of Shattered Pieces so hopefully you guys are enjoying this fic as well as the work in progress!_

_A very, very small chapter but hit the wall *faceplant*_

_TTFN :P_

Chapter Three: Unyielding

Amelia stiffened her posture, maintaining eye contact with Hecketty as rage danced beneath her normally cool façade. Typical of Hecketty to play such a dirty, underhanded trick in order to sway the power of balance but she deeply underestimated Amelia. She desperately fought her temper, it was neither the time nor place and yet she continuously pushed using her emotions and guilt associated memory of that night to almost taunt her.

"Don't you dare try to play the guilt card here…another one of your manipulative traits." Her voice trembled with anger

Hecketty felt her top lip twitch, an involuntary sneer, if possible but she was trying to appear warm and friendly to appeal to Amelia, "Need I remind you that once again I am _not_ here to play mind games but only pointing out the obvious," she momentarily broke eye contact and briefly softened her scowl while looking at her unconscious former student, "I am in fact here for Constance."

She snorted, "And need _I_ remind _you_…that your little charade...and heartfelt statement which you preach is somewhat difficult to digest."

Hecketty returned her gaze to Amelia. Grinding her well warn teeth and clenched her fists, her eyes betrayed her as rage manifested deep within her and conveyed the message just what this was doing to her and why the older witch was bound and overruled by emotions and unable to see the logic only fuelled her growing frustration. The gaze alone would have stabbed into the hearts of any witch, having the natural ability of causing palpitations but Amelia seemed oblivious and immune to its effects, standing her ground, unswayed.

"For the past two months, I have sat in that corner, rendered powerless to help only able to watch…and this is supposedly the best thing…what use is that?" questioning the equally older witch's decisions which only added fuel to the fire

"Constance, is alive…I will not abandon her…not now, not ever." She stated with such confidence and assertiveness, raising her head in the process

Hecketty pinched the bridge of her nose, squeezing back the tears, even the thought of such notion was a completely foreign concept and loathed to have someone other than her unconsciousness former student to witness her weakness and fought for control. After a few deep but shaky breaths she pushed on, winning back the control and continued as though nothing had happened

"Amelia…I am not and will not fight you on this! There is no doubt that the bond you both share is unbreakable but I'm asking you to look at the bigger picture…the future!" she paused to lick her parched lips, "If Constance was in deed alive then wouldn't she have tried to come back to us, already?"

"She may be facing a difficult journey in returning…but I know what you're implying and I dislike where this conversation is going and I will not be swayed in my decision."

"Is that final?"

* * *

><p>A firm pair of hands reached out from nowhere. Too busy to notice as the icy fingers wrapped around her warm arm and tightened before she had the chance to react.<p>

It was too late...


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hello again, once again I'm struggling with shattered pieces and any/all spare time has been taken up with placement, work and just when I got over the cold, some nice soul at placement decided to pass on a pretty bad stomach bug. OFT! I wouldn't wish that on anyone._

_Anyways, this fic is a fill in the gaps and do something productive to prevent writer's block and still have no idea where I'm going with this particular fic. As usual, ignore any and all spelling mistakes and grammar errors. I own nothing, everything is 'borrowed' from the fabulous Jill Murphy (just like all my other fics ;) ) and well, enjoy._

Chapter Four: The News

Amelia sat in a plastic chair in the corridor. Her hands clasped and twiddled her thumbs, patiently waiting for a member of the medical staff to at least inform her of the latest development regarding Constance. Even though, she was anxious about being ushered out of the room, she was confident that the medical team would do everything in their power to stabilize the patient or perhaps the monitors that alarmed, had alerted the staff that she was ready to awaken from the months slumber and once again rejoin the waking world.

The polar opposite Hecketty, paced in the small corridor, impatiently waiting for any new information and occasionally, she stole a glance at Amelia and shook her head while continuing to pace. Amelia was still clutching to her misplaced optimism. Why was she doing this? Merely prolonging the inevitable and suffering, Hecketty was more than confident that Constance would not want this. She may have been labelled as many things those whispering rumours echoed throughout the college that she was once in charge off and as former students graduated but still the infamous stories grew, continuing a legacy of a superior witch who practically never showed signs of emotions or empathy and projected a cold, hardened maiden image.

"Will you at least sit down...your constant fidgeting is annoying." Complained Amelia now folding her arms

Hecketty rolled her eyes but did as she was asked, "Fine!" She snipped and took a seat, leaving an empty plastic chair between herself and Amelia

An awkward silence filled the empty hospital corridor, occasionally a member of staff passed the two witches or a domestic carrying out her cleaning duties passed them. Strangely, no-one smiled or spoke.

* * *

><p>After what felt like a lifetime, members of the medical team exited the small room, each conversing with each other, their medical terminology confusing both Amelia and Hecketty, but there were a few words were recognizable as the medical team left.<p>

'Blood transfusion.', 'DNAR form.', 'Next of kin should be informed.', 'Organ donation?'

Amelia's eyes widened, surely the medical team had not given up hope? Hecketty secretly caught a flying glance at Amelia and witnessed a light diminish within her eyes. Maintaining a strict air of caution, she kept her focus on the wall in front of her but secretly felt the pain that Amelia was experiencing. A shared pain.

"Excuse me," interrupted a voice, "I'm looking for Amelia Cackle." Glancing between the two witches

"That's me." She replied softly, pushing herself up from the chair

The consultant in charge of Constance' care, offered a small smile out of politeness and not of hope, "I understand that you are the next of kin...I would like to talk to you regarding Constance Hardbroom."

Amelia swallowed a fast forming lump, she did not like where this conversation was about to take her. As she walked with the consultant, she sneaked a glance at Hecketty, who seemed unfazed. Although, she knew what the conversation between Amelia and the consultant was regarding and had already prepared her self and severing all emotional ties regarding the final outcome.

* * *

><p>"You were right, Hecketty." she whispered, fighting back the tears<p>

Hecketty swallowed back her pride and wanted to say or do something to help relieve Amelia of her emotional conflict and torment. It sole decision now rested on her slumped shoulders.

"Everyone has given up hope...given up on Constance...I can't!"

"Amelia...we didn't give up on Constance...she gave up the fight...she gave up on us."

Her aging hands cupped her face, she slowly began to crumble and buckle under the pressure. Showing emotion and weakness in front of the feared Hecketty Broomhead but right now she did not care and be damned of what she thought, "I don't know what to do."

"Do what is right for Constance..."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: By jings, I've think I've cracked it! Work on Shattered Pieces is very, very slow and since recovering from that bug I haven't been able to stay up any later past nine/ten at night to get doodles out of my head! However this little number just happened and I know what has to be done. Some of you may or may not like what I've decided to go with but meh! Each to their own. Sort of rushed so hopefully it won't show and once again trying to keep any mistakes to a minimal but cannot help if a few manage to creep in here and there!_

_Enjoy x_

Chapter Five: The Final Decision

'_Do what is right for Constance...'_

The wise words of Hecketty Broomhead lingered within the confines of her chaotic mind.

It _was_ time.

She had a decision to make, the decision that had the potential to buckle her shoulders and sanity from the weight of implications and associated fallout from the outcome, no matter what she would finally agree.

It would determine if Constance Hardbroom lived or died.

Life is ironically humorous but Amelia was not laughing, still too torn between what was right thing to do, not just for herself but for Constance.

Amelia Cackle had no idea that she had been appointed next of kin, a sense of power to do good, was thrust onto her. Selfishly, she wanted to deny everything, it was nothing more than a twisted nightmare and soon she would awake but as time melted, the days blending into another, the chance of her awaking from her own nightmare and worst fear diminished as did the chances of Constance ever waking. Amelia was faced with the guilt ridden decision to allow her colleague, friend and self-appointed adoptive daughter to remain in limbo, clinging on fraying threads of life itself through the machines which kept her body alive but only to certain extend. The artificial lifeline which allowed Constance to remain part of the waking world simply kept the basics functions of her body alive. The complex task of perfusion as well as everything else was left up to a machine while everything that made Constance, who she was now lost or out with her own control.

* * *

><p>She was alone in the side room with only the occasional hissing of the special mattress caressing her fragile body which remained unmoved, not counting the times when two members of staff entered the room to move their patient, adjusting the pillows and inspecting her skin, carefully to watch out for any breaks or the first formations of any pressure sores.<p>

The respiratory machine continuously ensured that her body was kept alive and the other routine monitors showed on screen that there had been no change. The same lines scrolling across the screen had not changed since her first arrival into hospital and had remained the same for the past two months.

In the bed, she lay alone. Pale and lifeless just like that night some two months ago when Amelia Cackle made the heartbreak and sickening discovery.

Her body twisted at an awkward angle as she lay at the bottom of the cold stone steps. A small trickle of blood pooled from a cracked lip. Her lips were dry and fragile and split so easily.

* * *

><p>Amelia quickly opened her eyes, still haunted by the image of her deputy headmistress, always continuously re-visiting her dreams. Never giving her a moment of peace perhaps it was guilt on her part. Could she have prevented this from ever happening? Hecketty seemed to have gladly pointed the finger of blame at Amelia. What of Imogen, Lavina and the entire school? Would they blame her also? It was something she had not directed faced, secretly avoiding having never liked confrontation.<p>

She reached out for her lukewarm, limp hand and squeezed, "Constance...wherever you are, do not hate me. This is not goodbye...it will not be long before it is my time...but still too soon for your time to end."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and exhaled slowly, trying to steady her self, having made up her mind regarding the final decision.

A part of Amelia chuckled, in a feeble bid to disguise her true emotions, her guilt and fear threatening to overwhelm her, "I want you to know that I had to do this...for me and you. A selfless act but I know that you will understand in time and you'll forgive me...whenever we may meet." She whispered and placed a small kiss on her cool forehead

She nodded her head and two doctors entered the room, both expressions filled with empathy, given the difficult decision that was forced upon Amelia and despite going through this similar situation on various occasions, it still was no easy or fleeting matter. Both professional in their manner and yet showed comfort towards Amelia, involving her in everything regarding Constance.

She offered a small smile, "I'm ready..." she paused to gather the last thoughts and image of Constance ,"I've said...my...goodbye." she whispered, blinking the tears away, refusing to cry at this moment.

* * *

><p>The remaining machinery was carefully switched off, the lifeline and all ties that kept Constance part of this world were cut. The doctors carried out vital tasks before finally leaving the room.<p>

Amelia took her place once again took a seat by the bedside. Constance remained perfectly still, motionless. The colour already draining from her features, a sense of peace replaced the tension and heartache.

"I never wanted to do this..." she said aloud, not exactly sure what she wanted to say, "They say that time is the greatest healer...given time...we will all heal."

For the last time, she tucked the deputy's limp hand back under the thin covers. Amelia peacefully relaxed back in the chair, her shaking hands now rested on her lap and she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Now she waited, it would not be long now before word got back to Hecketty Broomhead, the teachers and students of the school and then magical community of her passing.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Well, here's the bitter end, sadly no idea what I will do after this as it's been a happy distraction when it comes to Shattered Pieces...I know, I know, I keep going on about it, so I'll quit while I'm ahead._

_All I can say it possibly have the tissues at hand. I'm not normally one to spoil an ending, so I'll zip the lip and just let you guys decide if it's good, bad or ugly, etc!_

_Enjoy x_

Chapter Six: How Could She?

Hecketty Broomhead marched through the hospital corridors with purpose. She walked with her head held confidently in the air, making her way through the disinfectant scented corridors, heading to the only place where she spent many hours.

The small side room of Constance Hardbroom, former student had been the only place she ventured other than that of her own home. Given any other time, she would go to extreme lengths to avoid one Amelia Cackle but this one time, Hecketty willingly rearranged her own schedule to ensure that she would 'accidentally' cross paths again with the witch and hopefully engage the sensitive topic of conversation regarding the future of Constance.

As, Hecketty rounded the corner, she sensed that not all was right. There was something in the air which turned her stomach causing a crippling nauseous sensation to nearly floor the omnipotent witch. Practically, frozen on the spot, she witnessed an almost antique looking trolley, guided by two hospital porters, wheeling the witch out of the room with only a thin sheet shielding her from the praying eyes of the world. None of which knew the true extent of her condition, a need to know basis.

Hecketty felt her knees weaken and buckle, clinging onto the railing in order to stable herself. A hand reached for her chest, her seemingly non existing heart hammered in the tight confines of her chest. She gulped for air despite it being recycled air, her body screamed for air and threatened to faint. Something despite the shock to what she had witnessed, could never allow it to happen.

"She did it? The old spinster actually did it." Muttered aloud to her self, coming to terms with the shock

Slowly, she regained control of her legs and pushed to walk towards the room. A place that she had spent many hours just sitting in silence, overseeing the doctors carry out their duties and secretly hoping that Constance would awake from her slumber.

* * *

><p>Hecketty Broomhead had been called many things, throughout her life but particularly it was when she was the headmistress of Witch Training College that students dubbed her the 'wicked witch of the guild' as well as insulting her general lack of emotions and humanity, only driven by perfectionism and control. The compulsive, board line obsessive need for order, everything to be in its rightful place, nothing would escape her hawk like eye for detail especially when it came to paperwork and documentation. Then there was time, she did absolutely everything in her power to maximize her own potential and that of others.<p>

The fearsome Hecketty Broomhead cowered in a shadowed corner of a busy hospital, viciously clawing away her tears, fighting to maintain order, balance and dignity. The perfect facade of strength and power who was secretly crumbling, devastated by the realisation that Constance Hardbroom was now no longer part of this world

If only her former colleagues and students could witness her now! The downfall and walking contradiction of everything that she drummed into her students, to never show weakness or emotions, for so long she preached this and now she breaking everything, all the rules, everything she should for. In all likelihood, if someone witnessed her act of being a weak witch then it would merely be brushed off as nothing but a rumour unless witnessed by someone.

* * *

><p>Part of her did not want to enter the room but another part wanted and needed that closure. Something pulled at her like a magnet attracted to metal, she found herself sitting in the chair that she spent many hours of the past two months sitting in while watching and wordlessly praying.<p>

"Words cannot begin to describe..." her voice trailed off

"I can understand...part of me is...at a loss."

Hecketty sharply nodded her head "Hardly a selfish act...the power of attorney has great responsibility but also consequence...I do however know that if I had ever been in that position..."

"You would never be in such a position." She interrupted

She cringed inwardly but did not sink down to her level. She was better than that, "Quite understandable...I know you still consider me an enemy, a force to be reckoned with."

"Mighty words to describe yourself...but you missed out abusive of one's power, cold and heartless."

The words acted like a knife scraping against the bone, she was hurting, aching but perfectly masked any imperfections. She held up her hand, "Please, give it a rest will you?" she snapped, wincing as her voice cracked and mentally scolded herself

There was a pang of guilt on her part but encouraged Hecketty to speak, after all, the formidable witch rarely expressed herself.

"Apologies."

She clenched her fists together and felt her jaw tighten _'Breath' _she thought to herself

"I...well this..." she finally confessed

"I know...my mind cannot begin to comprehend..."

Hecketty nodded in agreement, "Something that we agree on...the sacrifice that Amelia made was not in vain."

* * *

><p><em>AN (part two): So do I get to keep my title as queen of revelations? It was a very quick upload as the ending sorta came to me and had to get it out asap. Also, this chapter somehow got to nearly two thousand words and was also drifting off course slightly, so I made the decision to cut it and hopefully, if you guys like this chapter (I'm still in two minds about it) will be adding a wee epilogue just to sorta round it up. _

_So I hope you guys enjoyed this wee, random fic. *looks at time* Yeah, I need to get some zzz's or I'll just be a pleasure at work...coffee monster! :)_

_Thanks again for reading and let me know...epilogue or no epilogue? Dun dun dunnnnnn_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: This was suppose to be in the previous chapter but it just didn't feel right so decided to have a final chapter or epilogue to sorta round things off!_

_Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed so far but just a word of caution this may appear ooc(ness) but have tried to maintain some level of truth and believability. Not tooting my own trumpet, I think it's been okay so far, sadly I've been distracted by placement and a uni module so what I had in mind didn't exactly make it onto the page, so apologise there. _

_Sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes that may have sneaked in there!_

_Enjoy x _

Epilogue

She took a sip of cool water, the liquid stinging her aching throat but was a thankful replacement to the tube that kept her intubated and had been her lifeline for the past two months.

"I heard everything!" pushing her voice to speak, going against the orders from the doctors

Hecketty looked away, "I do not know what you are talking about or trying to imply." getting defensive

"Oh! You know fine well," she coughed before regaining her composure and breath, "First, you blame Amelia...emotional blackmail is, after all a Broomhead specialty, the guilt card. But that wasn't enough for you...you claim to have had my best interests at heart and yet still pushed her into a decision...she was not ready to make...how dare you!" she growled

The heart monitor that Constance was still connected to began to alarm, her heart rate dangerously high, something that Hecketty Broomhead had a natural talent in provoking.

Hecketty eventually made eye contact, "Get a grip of yourself, Constance...even on a life support machine, your body began to fail...Amelia was weak, clinging on you like a daughter...prolonging your suffering...it was me, _me_...who had to be the voice of reason, to step up yet again." She snapped

Constance smashed her thumb into her buzzer, desperately wanting the attention of a nurse only to have Hecketty snatch the buzzer out of her still weakened hand.

"That's the difference between you and Amelia...she has a warm heart...she sacrificed herself and gave me life, something that will no go unmentioned."

Hecketty smiled, "You mean, she _had _a warm heart...she's dead."

"You'll never understand! Amelia may be gone but her sacrifice and gift will forever life. A selfless act, something a mother would ensure, to see the safety of their child."

A nurse appeared at the door, "Is everything alright in here?" interrupting the escalating disagreement

"Everything is fine." Replied Hecketty calmly

"On the contrary...I want _her _out of my sight!"

Hecketty's eyes went wide, her fingers tightened around the chair, "What did you say?" she asked quietly

Any other time, the mistress' tone would have punctured her soul with fear and Constance would have cowered at the thoughts of the repercussions of her words but no longer was she that scared teenager. Potentially facing death, face to face, made her rethink absolutely everything within her life, even her past.

"You heard...I want you out of this room, I want you out of my life! I no longer answer to you, you have no control here. You are part of the past to which I am severing any and all ties with" as she spoke, her voice grew as did her confidence and self belief, "Get out of my life and never return."

* * *

><p>Hecketty Broomhead silently rose from the chair and shrugged off the hand of the nurse, who tried to usher her from the room. As the nurse began to fuss over her stressed patient, Hecketty marched with purpose, never looking back at her former student, who had by divine intervention come back from near death. She walked with powerful strides and confidence. No-one would ever suspect that beyond her hardened armour that her heart was broken. She had not meant to been so inconsiderate nor threaten Constance but it was the only way she knew how to communicate without revealing too much.<p>

She found herself, sitting on a park bench, alone.

'_Thank you Amelia.' _she thought, a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips

* * *

><p>Constance turned onto her side, once again alone in her hospital room however the prospects of visitors diminished. Her only visitors had now left her life. She lost Amelia and forced Hecketty out with.<p>

Despite, everything that had happened while unconscious and left defenseless to the elements of the world, Constance knew everything that had taken place within the small room. The singled sided conversations with both Amelia and Hecketty, knowing that they cared so deeply for her and greatly underestimated the impact she had on both older witches. However, the differences were that Amelia was ready to give up everything for Constance including her own life, having confessed her plans to the unconscious witch while Hecketty refused to be open, despite her open conversations while she was still relying on the machines to give her life and then to cover her true feelings with such aggression forced Constance to over look the two months in which say lay motionless, only able to listen. It had been an overdue change on her part, having still living in fear of the former tutor but not anymore.

She turned again, to get comfortable and found herself looking out of the window. The stars twinkled in the night sky and a small smile formed, "Thank you, Amelia...I owe you everything."


End file.
